


Oops I Forgot It Was Valentine's Day

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: When Rin-chan and Caster Cu get involved with research, the actual date could take a while to register. Who knew that they didn't need to know it to celebrate.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Oops I Forgot It Was Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

"I think we could use these codes if we script them here to work." Rin-chan noted down as the pair of them looked at the computer coding mixed in with Runes that Cu now recalled from his teacher. Once more his assumed status as a mage carried over with more and more knowledge of being a druid, for all that he knew he wasn't one. It was like studying the magic itself decided to allow him more and more knowledge of the craft. Something that delighted Rin-chan completely with the triumphant declaration that " _Not only Hakuno being allowed to level up now_!" when he revealed that to her.

....which only grew more pleased when she learned of Ascending, skill strengthening, and _actual_ leveling up by XP cards. 

The delighted look on her face led to their first kiss when she finally couldn't contain her happiness, the sheer glee too much for her to do anything, but commit to an action. Even for someone like her. Not that he stopped kissing her after that first one, not even for her embarrassment that kissed in right after. 

She kissed him first, he wasn't letting her stop what she started. 

"Is this code boosting the strength of the signal?" The Caster wondered. He could make out more of the computer codes she used, but it still felt like gibberish compared to Runes. Runes that he took far more time practicing with and configuring since Rin-chan became his Master. Those were an Art that he was getting completely used to enjoying, almost as much more not that he could use them to temporarily transform his staff into a facsimile of Gáe Bulg making it all the more exciting to him. 

"It makes it like a homing beacon more like it and the strength is boosted by the farther the object is from it. It's perfect for long range assaults by the force accelerated over the range to hit it's target." Rin-chan answered. "It just has to work smoothly with your own tracking Runes and the concentration ones keep it together until impact." 

"You were really inspired by the fight between those two Archers carpet bombing each other weren't you?" Cu smirked at her blush at being called out. 

"I also want to recreate some of those spells from that one cartoon we found in the archives." Rin-chan admitted with a pout. 

"Spells?" Cu was genuinely interested in what she was planning. 

"You remember that one with the character called Lina Inverse?" Rin-chan added for clarification. She knew that the Servants were as quick as the staff in their determination for any type of distraction and downtime. The board games and video games were a treasure of a find. As was the collections of anime, manga, and movies they all found. You couldn't deal with work all the time. Destressing was important.

"The Dragon Spooker?" Cu remembered that. He also remembered how destructive her spells could get. A wild grin grew on his face. "That's some wild firepower you've been laying your eyes upon. Just as expected of my Master." 

"I'm willing to fight gods with you. Don't forget your place as my Servant and as my husband. I'll make _sure_ we can lay waste to our enemies together." The fire burning in those eyes was captivating, as was that smirk on her lips.

"Just what I expected from my wife." Cu smirked back. "But it's been a while since we had anything to eat. Let's get out of here for a minute and make something for ourselves in the kitchen."

"Rin-chan looked like she might debate, but remembered food was vital for making sure they were fighting ready. Not something she could ever take for granted. "Sounds good, but something sweet."

"Chocolate." Cu retorted with the first treat that came to mind with sugar in it.

"Strawberries." Rin-chan shot back. Fruit was hard to come by in her previous Earth. 

"Chocolate dipped strawberries." Cu compromised. 

"Chocolate dipped strawberries." Rin-chan concurred. "But you should take one of the pair of mana boosting recovery necklaces we made." It was ready for testing and the blue gems looked good on him.

"So long as you take the other one." Cu retorted while he picked both of them up. He easily slipped his own on and moved behind Rin-chan to put hers on for her. 

"Of course." Rin-chan chuckled. "Red is always my color." She declared happily. 

"That's the woman I love." Cu smirked at her.

"Darn right it is." Rin-chan declared as she started for the kitchens.

.

* * *

.

"Those two are so sweet." Tamamo sighed as she spotted Caster Cu feeding Rin-chan chocolate dipped strawberries. 

"I know. They even got each other matching necklaces for Valentine's Day." Boudica mentioned as she started taking inventory of the ingredients available for the day. 


End file.
